


Thrill

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Masturbation, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-25
Updated: 2009-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know where this came from. >>; For <a href="http://40fandoms.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://40fandoms.livejournal.com/"></a><b>40fandoms</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	Thrill

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where this came from. >>; For [](http://40fandoms.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://40fandoms.livejournal.com/)**40fandoms**

People called him crazy for it—after all, he is in his late twenties—but he didn’t care. To Ninomiya Kazunari, nothing was better than the thrilling challenge of a video game. He’d been known to stay up all night just to master a game; then he’d whoop with accomplishment and head into work, tired face smug like the cat that caught the canary.

What people didn’t know was that in his concentration and excitement, other more southerly regions focused and rose to attention with glee as well. It was like yet another challenge, overcoming his desire to touch himself, because—dammit!—he needed both hands for his game. But an expert gamesman such as himself must make sacrifices.

And there was always later. Everything would still be heightened, he thought as his eyes danced with joy.

And later, when he had once, and he was giddy, his instinctual bouncing would remind him, and he’d have to pause for a moment, slip a hand in his shorts and stroke, a shuddering moan escaping him. It was so satisfactory after a long toil in the dungeon, fighting off the dragon to save the beautiful maiden.

It didn’t take much after such a triumphal day, and soon he would be releasing into his own palm, smiling down at the completed game softly.

But he couldn’t tell anyone about these moments. There were his secret trysts, between him and the games.

And, oh how he loved those games.


End file.
